


chub rub

by uttergarbo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Body Image, Chafing, Chubbier Kokichi, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Kaito is a good friend, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moving In Together, Super brief Rantaro mention, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uttergarbo/pseuds/uttergarbo
Summary: The day has finally come for Shuichi and Kokichi to move to their new house, and Kaito vows to help the happy couple with their mission. There's just one problem --- Kokichi really should have chosen better underwear this morning.





	chub rub

**Author's Note:**

> its a nsfw fic again! and this time its a saiou! yay!
> 
> i feel kind of bad because there's a few similar motifs going on here from my last fic, particularly towards the end. i wanted to do things as differently as possible but there are similarities because i had another draft that was more different but just didn't work as well with the context. and also i just like to shamelessly feed myself fluffy, smutty, comfort-y dumb shit. 
> 
> for those who have read my silly stuff, and have given me kudos and comments, THANK YOU <3 i really really appreciate it! i enjoy writing mainly for my own stress relief but to see people actually like it fills me with good feelings and makes me wanna continue.
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this short saiou!

Hot.

 

Sweaty.

 

Miserable.

 

Kokichi had woken up that morning in a wonderful mood. It was a special day, moving with Shuichi to their new home. No longer would he someone simply be bringing a backpack full of clothes to his boyfriend’s apartment. A guest in his lover’s residence. Nope, not after today. It would be a place they would be sharing together, making new memories in. Ever since they had made the decision, Kokichi was secretly fantasizing at night about every little detail.

 

Like how Shuichi’s well-worn novels would sit right in the same case with Kokichi’s small collection of manga. Or how their winter coats would hang in the same closet by the front door, snuggling against each other, looming over several sets of shoes. Some long and narrow, the other pairs short and wide. Kokichi already knew he would be putting the small set of plotted cacti Rantaro had gifted them right on the kitchen windowsill. He even fantasized about certain future scenarios. For example, maybe late at night he would write little declarations of love near Shuichi’s keys and other essentials. In the early mornings, he’d brew some fresh tea with the short red teapot they both loved. If he was lucky, Kokichi would catch Shuichi before work and give his detective some patented Kokichi Kisses™ before starting their respective days.

 

Still, despite the cute fantasies, Kokichi knew in his heart of hearts he was a realist. Sure, the fluff was possible, but they were also going to experience plenty of pain together. There would be bills to pay, repairs to make, cleaning and chores. Not to mention the element of the unforeseen.

 

That includes today.

 

Several hours had passed since that morning, when he was so eager and high on the fantasies of domesticity. Since then, he had cleaned, packed, wrapped, stretched, lifted, and walked his way into pure misery. Currently, Kokichi is at his breaking point. There’s only one person to blame.

 

Himself.

 

As he carries about the millionth box into their new home, Kokichi’s thighs are crying at him for his poor choice in attire. Unlike his boyfriend, Kokichi was… round in lots of places, and for that exact reason, he knows he really should have prepared. As he continues heaving one thing after another along with his partner and their mutual friend, his mind is a constant chant of shaming. _The pair of underwear I never use, on a day like this?! Really, past me?_ All afternoon the sweat and heat easily built up and now…

  
Now Kokichi has the worst chub rub of all time.

 

“Hey, we only have a few more things! Let’s knock this out!” Kaito seems to realize with heavy breath and enthusiasm. It’s music to Kokichi’s ears  - for only a moment. He holds back a groan when he glances inside the moving truck and sees Kaito’s definition of ‘a few more things’ is different than his own.

 

“I guess you’re right… I’m just glad this is almost over. It’s been such a long day.” Shuichi sighs and then does that signature tired smile Kokichi sees on him way too much.

 

“I’m just happy this means Momo-chan is almost gone, since he’s so boring.” Kokichi chides in playfully, grinning from ear to ear when he sees the annoyed look on their friend’s face.

 

“You little--Hey, I didn’t have to even come here today, but Shuichi’s my best friend, and I’m always here to support my sidekick!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, friendship, loyalty, we appreciate you, all that crap. Let’s just keep going, dummy.” Kokichi commands him in a bratty tone as he goes back outside to the truck. If Kokichi had eyes on the back of his head, he was sure he would see Shuichi giving Kaito an apologetic look.

 

He wishes he could stop. He wishes he could have the honesty to tell them what was happening so he could finally sit instead of the pain building and building. But Kokichi never grants himself that privilege, especially for something like this. As much as he fucks with him, it’s true that Kaito has gone out of his way today to help them. If Kokichi stops while they’re on their last run and leaves Shuichi and Kaito with more work, he’ll feel shitty about it.

 

Not to mention it’s just incredibly embarrassing.

 

So the mission continues. Sticky, unbearable heat consumes Kokichi alive with every time they return to the truck. It’s getting to the point where he wants to cry. He takes every opportunity to unstick his thighs and balls from each other. Whenever the two’s backs are turned, or Kokichi’s relatively out of sight, he does the crab walk and gets a few momentary seconds of bliss.

 

Unfortunately, his boyfriend is a detective, and he’s starting to notice things. During one run, they’re just about to enter the house when Shuichi decides to glance backwards, and Kokichi only has a split second to stop crabbing. He stares at Kokichi for a moment with deep concern as Kaito rambles about something in the background. Most of their side-talking is just noise to Kokichi with the pain he’s in. Despite it, he gives Shuichi the most bright and loving smile he can. He feels a wet stripe of sweat dripping down his neck.

 

A few more boxes full of delicate things, like silverware and such. Then pillows and garbage bags that are just full to the brim with their separate clothes. Kokichi fantasizes of ripping them open, searching until he would find a pair of pants that keeps his thighs separate. Especially underwear that would keep his… equipment away from his body. They’re so close to the end though. _Don’t stop now, don’t stop now._

 

The shorter male tries to distract himself on minor things. Tries to think about anything other than the soreness that’s making him grind his teeth. He follows behind Shuichi and notices that his sweat is making the back of his shirt see-through. Not wanting to become aroused while also chafing, Kokichi pretends like the blades of grass below or the sky growing pink above is a better sight.

 

Kokichi was rearing him up for another round when he hears… something just angelic.

 

“The last of it!” Kaito declares, bringing in a large portable fan and a thin box under his admittedly strong grip. Kokichi tries not to laugh when he sees it. Kaito’s standing tall, looking proud as could be, but little did he know the very ambiguous box he was holding contains all their sexy stuff. Dildos, toys, lube, even handcuffs for Kokichi’s own naughty interrogation fantasies. “Man, it’s evening already? I guess the time flew with all the work we were doing.”

 

Shuichi’s face mimics Kaito’s in surprise. Kokichi looks outside and finds himself making the same one. The neighborhood was inky navy black, only lit with the occasional warm light of street lamps or windows. How many hours had they been doing this? Kokichi’s thighs were telling him it was best he doesn’t know.

 

“You’re right…” Shuichi is quick to set the box aside and continues. “I’m just glad we got it done in one go. Honestly, I expected this to carry on at least a couple days.”

 

Kokichi wishes he could hit a fast-forward button as his boyfriend and his best friend chat. As much as he loves them both - in different ways - he just needs this day to be over. Like. Now. He suppresses a sigh as he prepares himself to stand here for a while of idle chit-chat.

 

It doesn’t happen though, because apparently Kaito can read the mood, despite the occasional obliviousness. He looks over the couple and chuckles under his breath. “You guys look wiped, so get some rest. Don’t worry about returning the truck, I’ve got it. Just toss the keys my way!”

 

 _Oh thank you, oh thank you, you genius dumbass bastard!_ Kokichi’s inner voice cries out. Still, his boyfriend is too modest. “H-huh? No, no, it’s okay, I can--”

 

“Shuichi, listen, man! I’m not giving you the option! As your best friend, you’re giving me the keys, okay? Maki can pick me up at the place, we already worked it out. Besides, I’m not even half as tired as you two, you guys have been up since like, five.” He holds his palm out and gestures for Shuichi to hand it over. Shuichi looks bashful for a moment as he gives the keys to his long time friend.

 

“I really appreciate this. You have helped us so much and I definitely plan on repaying you for it.” The detective speaks with an earnest look in his eyes. _Yuck, such sickly sweet honesty_ , Kokichi thinks, but he knows he’s lying to himself, even internally. In reality, it’s just one of the many things he loves about Shuichi.

 

He clears his throat and pipes in. “Yeah, totally! It turns out that you actually _do_ lift after all, Momo-chan!” Kokichi smiles brightly as Kaito just rolls his eyes. “...Okay, but really. Thank you.” Kokichi mumbles with a little less confidence. He knows Shuichi will like the miniscule amount of effort there. Plus there’s that dumb feeling of guilt inside of him for bossing Kaito around for so much of the day.

 

“No worries! Well, time for me to head out. If you guys need anything else, you know you can call me.” Kaito gives Shuichi a big bro hug with the back pat and everything. Kokichi’s truly surprised Shuichi’s spine hasn’t shattered yet from the sheer impact of those back pats. He tries to give Kokichi one too, but the best he can get from the tired gremlin is a side-hug.

 

They walk Kaito out together, and Kokichi desperately ignores the burning ripple of raw flesh. “Thank you again!” Shuichi calls out with a weak voice. The couple waves as the truck drives off, and of course Kaito honks a few friendly times.

 

The moving truck disappears down the road, and Kokichi dips his head back and sighs. He quickly goes inside and Shuichi follows, shutting the door behind them.

 

“...You’re in pain, aren’t you?” The detective asks pretty much immediately.

 

“No, no, I’m fine.” Kokichi lies as he makes a bee line to their bedroom. He knows it’s not a good lie, not even halfway decent, but his brain is on autopilot because _he just needs relief._

 

“Kokichi, I saw you doing the crab walk.”

 

“Well, sometimes I just like doing that, for fun. You know how I am.” Kokichi enters their bedroom, not full of much but boxes and bags of clothes. He sees their mattress on the floor, not in the bed frame yet, only a single blanket draped over it. He lets himself flop down onto it stomach first, and spreads his legs. _Oh, so good..._

 

He hears footsteps following behind him. Shuichi sits next to him on the other side of the bed. After a moment of quiet, he gently rolls Kokichi over on his back. They meet each other’s gaze with tired expressions.

 

“Let me help you.” Shuichi pleads.

 

Kokichi doesn’t speak as he feels fingers on the waistband of his pants. Shuichi gives him a moment just in case he doesn’t want this, but Kokichi smiles up at him and nods. His boyfriend returns a loving stare down at him, beginning to pull them down.

 

It feels wonderful once they’re on the floor, but what feels even better is Shuichi taking his underwear off. Kokichi groans and then sighs as they hit the floor. His boyfriend spreads his legs wider, and--

 

“ _Kokichi…!_ ” Shuichi gasps when he sees just how bad it is. The expression makes Kokichi’s heart sink tremendously. Guilt and embarrassment hits him hard, and he closes his legs by habit.

 

“Don’t give me that look!” Kokichi whines, pouting. He pulls his shirt down a little to cover his soft cock and sore balls.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad… I just... I wish you would have told me. You know I wouldn’t have judged you. Kaito either.” Shuichi tells him, trying to soothe him. He looks away from the other’s groin, instead staring into his soul with those beautiful eyes.

 

“I didn’t want to make you guys work more just because I made a bad decision this morning.” Kokichi frowns. “And I just wanted to get it done. I didn’t want it to drag on til midnight because we had to pause.” He explains, trying to show his perspective.

 

Shuichi takes a moment to process as he plays with the bangs of Kokichi’s hair. Then he sighs. “I understand where you’re coming from Kokichi, but… _Please_ , tell me next time something like this happens…” The shorter realizes that his partner looks like he’s on the brink of tears, batting those long eyelashes a few extra times. “I love you so much, and I hate to see you in pain. You can always tell me when you’re not doing okay.”

 

Kokichi just bites down on his lip. His heart swells from the amount of consideration in his words. He can’t bring himself to say much, except a soft, “I know.”

 

That small acknowledgement seems to help ease Shuichi’s guilt. He leans down and kisses Kokichi’s forehead. “I’ll be right back, okay? And… um… I think it’s a good idea to keep your thighs as separate as possible for tonight.”

 

“Hmm.” Kokichi spreads them further and he notices how Shuichi’s eyes flicker down there, just for a second, with a hint of shame. “I think Shumai is just a pervert who likes to see me with my legs spread for him.”

 

Kokichi laughs in giddy satisfaction when he sees a blush rapidly bloom on Shuichi’s face. “You know that’s not why!” He defends, making the other boy giggle more. Then suddenly, the detective leans down and captures those lips in a tender kiss. It’s intoxicating, and it reminds him he’s gone a long time without this kind of contact. At least, it was a long time for them. When they part, he adds quietly, “But, for the record… you’re right, I do.”

 

That little confession sends a shudder rippling through Kokichi’s body. He’s momentarily stunned into silence as he watches Shuichi’s wonderful butt walk away.

 

Feeling comfortable for the first time that day, Kokichi lets himself relax. He shifts slightly so he has more room on the bed to spread his legs, which he then does. Every miniscule little touch of air is soothing. He wonders what Shuichi’s doing, but nonetheless, he’s just happy to have this moment. To have this new home, to share it with his boyfriend...

 

With his eyes remaining shut, he listens for clues, feeling like a detective himself. In the distance he hears a box being ripped open, then another. With so much cardboard scattered about, it’s clear Shuichi is scavenging to find certain things. They had labelled things pretty clearly though, so it doesn’t take long and soon he hears the return of familiar footsteps.

 

“So… did you find the Holy Grail?” Kokichi mumbles as he opens his eyes.

 

Shuichi comes into his vision, smiling down at him. “Not quite, but maybe you can help me look.” He follows along. Kokichi snorts and tries to think of a witty response, but, he’s already being lifted off the mattress. He blinks in surprise as he feels one of Shuichi’s hands in contact with bare skin under his legs. Shuichi just starts casually walking with his boyfriend in his arms. Hanging out and training with Kaito all these years had given him some muscle, as it turns out. In the beginning it hadn’t been so easy for Shuichi to literally just swipe the boy off his feet.

 

Kokichi stays quiet, staring up at the other in soft admiration. He reaches up and gently caresses Shuichi’s chin, finding some stubble that was starting to pop up again there. Just a few hints of beard hair, a shadow really, since Shuichi always shaved it for his own preference. Kokichi couldn’t help but shudder at the idea of him letting it grow out though. Maybe one day, he’d convince him. Just a month.

 

They’re in the bathroom now. Except it doesn’t look nearly as empty as it did when they were first house hunting. The first little room, which only had a sink, a mirror, and a toilet tucked around the corner, had some towels laid out along with fresh pairs of clothes for both of them. The secondary area, that held the actual shower and tub, had also been stocked. Kokichi sees two stools for them to sit on, facing each other, and the wall shelf directly across was full of their shampoos and soaps. It’s not a big shower, but it’s spacious enough for both of them to sit comfortably in.

 

Using a brand new bathroom to wash up sounds like the perfect idea to Kokichi right now. Shuichi sets Kokichi down, standing temporarily as he begins to strip. The leader licks his lips and swallows, watching. Shuichi gives him a side glance of amusement and Kokichi realizes _I need to take my clothes off too, duh._ Their sweat-stained laundry makes as a decent lump on the floor.

 

He hears Shuichi struggling to operate the shower in the background, since its his first time using it. Meanwhile, Kokichi catches his nude self reflecting the mirror. Pale marble skin, dotted with the occasional hickey or bruise. A few small stretch marks. His gaze lowers at the areas of fat in his arms, in his thighs, and right above his crotch. He pokes at it, before pushing his hand against his stomach, seeing how his skin rolls back in denial. Shuichi was always telling him how he loved him, but… there was always that tiny voice in his head that told him otherwise. Maybe someone cuter would come along. Someone brighter, someone without his baggage. Without his weight.

 

Internalized shame makes face grow hot, so Kokichi tries to turn away from the sight of himself. Before he can though, he watches as a pair of arms slip around him. Shuichi caresses his sides, bringing their bodies close together as he stares into the mirror with Kokichi. “I love every inch of you, Kokichi. Never forget that.” The low voice reminds him. Shuichi peppers his lover’s shoulders and the back of his neck with kisses, but he stops when he feels the other stiffening up.

 

Kokichi puts his face in his hands, and he lets out a painful gasp. He tries to fight it, but the tears come anyway. It all comes at once, and he breaks down. It’s a combination of everything. His neglectful parents that gave him no foundation in life, his body being used as a vessel to relieve stress for all that time, and how long it had taken him to realize it. His own constant cruel back-and-forth in his head, the stress from the day he’s had, the lack of sleep from the entire week. The years upon years of worry and fear of commitment, fear of abandonment and betrayal. In the past he would have never even considered himself to be loveable, not someone worth sharing a future with, no matter how wonderful or how shitty.  Now he’s in this new house, committing to someone more than ever, vulnerable more than ever. He feels too fragile. Glass that just hasn’t broken yet.

 

 _You’re so stupid, so stupid for feeling that way_ , he thinks to himself. He hears Shuichi comforting him, even turning him around so they could face each other, but the voice in his head is louder. _All you had to do today was be happy and thankful. Now here you are again. Boo-hoo, woe is me, I got everything I wanted! Get over yourself. Just shut up._

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Kokichi apologizes, cutting off Shuichi’s stream of worried comfort. “I’m so sorry, Shuichi. I’m just tired, that’s all.” He quickly wipes his face with his hands, trying to regain composure, trying to breathe normally again.

 

His boyfriend is silent before Kokichi is able to open his tear-stained eyes. Shuichi wipes a few stray ones he didn’t catch. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You’re allowed to have emotions, okay? I understand.” Shuichi brings him closer, lovingly rubbing his hands up and down his back. The feeling brings Kokichi back to his senses. He stays there for a moment and enjoys it, gazing into Shuichi’s golden honey eyes. Finally he sniffles and clears his throat.

 

“...So a shower sounds like a good idea.” The leader mumbles, trying to move on from that episode.

 

Shuichi gives him a smile that’s just barely there. “Yeah. I think it’ll help.” The detective takes Kokichi’s palm in his, and leans down, kissing the top of his hand with those soft lips. It makes the shorter blush and he can’t help but feel lighter with the show of affection. Being treated like he was a prince… Shuichi knows he loves silly romantic things like that.

 

Shuichi takes Kokichi by the same hand and slides open the door to the next room. Kokichi sits down one of the stools on the tile, and his partner reaches for detachable shower head. The sound of running water is naturally soothing for Kokichi, and he sighs as he hears Shuichi taking a seat behind him.

 

“Are you comfortable there?” The taller asks, scooting the stool closer to him. They’re directly facing the wall with the shelf, so it’s all in arms reach for both of the two.

 

“Mmm.. yeah, this is nice.” Kokichi mutters, almost drifting to sleep as he leans back against Shuichi. He’s woken up by the sensation of his boyfriend splitting his legs.

 

“I read the best thing to do is clean the area, first.”

 

“Where’d you read that? And when?”

 

  
“Internet,” Shuichi shrugs. “I just looked it up when I was unpacking some stuff.”

 

Oh, right. Little nuggets of endless information exist in their pockets at all times.

 

Kokichi watches as his lover reaches for their body wash and pumps a few droplets into his palm. Shuichi clears his throat sheepishly as he spreads the other’s legs even wider, and Kokichi just snorts at him. He moves his hand slowly down there so Kokichi can get fair warning, just in case.

 

On first contact, he stiffens, but Shuichi’s touch is so incredibly gentle as he washes him that he relaxes into it. Then with his other hand, the detective angles the shower head in the right way to make sure the soap is washed off too. Kokichi groans with how nice it feels. Shuichi got the water temperature perfect, it’s cool enough to relieve him, but not so cold that it startles him.

 

“Shumai is so good, takes such nice care of me, I love him so much…” Kokichi rambles his praise. He feels Shuichi press closer behind him.

 

“I love you too, Kokichi. More than anything. I hope you know just how much.”

 

Shuichi gently traces little patterns on Kokichi’s legs, but not close enough to touch the raw skin. Kokichi can’t help but let out quiet moans in approval as he starts using the soap to wash him in other places. Around his hips, under his arms, on the sides of his back. Every touch to his skin is slow and purposeful, like his hands are savoring him. Like he’s something to be worshipped. It’s doing wonders to his body.

 

“Sh-Shuichi… Needs to be washed too…” Kokichi breathes. It’s become obvious to both of them how hard he is. He turns around to face the other man, and adrenaline rushes through him when he sees that Shuichi has the same problem. Kokichi bites down on his bottom lip, taking in the sight of that long cock he adores. It’s standing tall in excitement under wet, stringy black hair. _He’s rock hard from touching me._

 

He rips his vision away from Shuichi’s erection, instead meeting his eyes. For a few moments, there’s only calm silence between them as their bodies are frozen with infatuation. Something about Shuichi is drawing Kokichi in, though, like a bee to dandelion in the spring. He can’t have the patience anymore. Their wet lips make contact, tongues sliding against each other’s. Shuichi puts the shower head aside and Kokichi licks against all the inner corners of his lover’s mouth, finding every tiny crevice. He’s downright invading, but Shuichi is doing the same to him, sucking his tongue and giving loving bites.

 

Shuichi lets out a deep moan when Kokichi decides to do something and rubs the head of his dick. He’s always been obsessed with how big and sensitive his boyfriend’s glans are. Teasingly, he rolls a single digit in circles around the top, resulting in the detective huffing in between fiery kisses. “Mm- _mmm!_ ” Kokichi’s own desperate whine is muffled when Shuichi decides that two can play that game.

 

A smack echoes in the shower when Shuichi pulls back. Kokichi nearly chokes as he’s suddenly being stroked all at once, from base to tip. The grip is slow and just tight enough to make his toes curl and twitch above the wet tile. “O-ooh..” Kokichi struggles to focus, reminding himself he needs to pleasure Shuichi too as he returns the handjob.

 

Their bodies are so close that their legs are overlapping as they face each other. With his free hand, Shuichi takes Kokichi by the hip to tilt him closer, biting the area right under his jawline. “Mmh-- _hah!_ Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi...” Kokichi whimpers mindlessly.

 

“Y-You don’t even know… how much I fantasize about you…” Shuichi confesses right next to his ear with such a low tone, it’s almost as though Kokichi is being scolded. The leader’s breath catches in his throat. He tries to pick up the speed for his partner, milking his cock as best he can with the state he’s in. Shuichi rolls his head back a bit and groans before his teeth are back on Kokichi’s neck. “All the time, Kokichi…” He pants. “You’re all I can think about…At work, in public, with friends, anywhere. I think of spending time with you, learning new things about you. Kissing you, holding you. Fucking you and making you scream. Th-those things, that’s all I can think anymore.”

 

“ _Fuuhhck,_ ” Kokichi cusses, his voice starting to break now that he was closer to the brink of release. Both their paces pick up. Shuichi watches him with hungry eyes, relentless in his handiwork, even switching between palms.  Steam and the sounds of pleasure fill the room.

 

“F-Feels so _good,_ Shuichi, don’t stop, please-- mmhh! Yes!” Kokichi cries out, his body trembling on the stool, but he trusts his boyfriend not to let him slip. He inches forward, using his left hand to lovingly caress Shuichi’s balls while he continues pumping him. Kokichi just loves the texture of his sensitive skin against his palm, sliding up and down, up and down.

 

The detective can barely get a chance to talk. “E-Even today, when we were moving boxes… I was staring at _you_ . I-It’s hard not to watch, every time you bend over, I just… _hah_ … want to take you-- right then and there.”

 

“H-Holy shit, Shuichi, _I--I-!_ ”

 

“Please, Kokichi…!” Shuichi gasps in his ear, both their bodies tensing, the slippery sounds of skin-on-skin growing in volume. “I-I want to see you cum for me… Show me that pretty face…”

 

And just like that, he does. Kokichi’s eyes roll into the back of his head as his body shakes, and the tight curl of tension inside him finally snaps. “Aaah--! Aaah, _ah! Shuichi!!!_ ” All he sees is the ceiling of their bathroom for the moment, until he feels the warmth of cum on his groin. Then he feels a similar sensation on his palm, and he glances down to find Shuichi a complete mess. He’s breathing hard, his body going limp. Kokichi checks out the man’s thick cock covered in sperm, growing soft in the leader’s grasp.

 

“ _Oh my god,_ ” Kokichi finally mumbles, blinking a few times just to bring himself back. Shuichi looks just as dazed as him, and they withdraw their palms from each other. Shuichi then gives his boyfriend a pleased smirk as he slurps some of Kokichi’s semen off his own hand.

 

“Shumai… you’re such a big pervert.” Kokichi fake groans.

 

His response is a roll of the eyes. “I know you liked it.”

 

“Yeah, you caught me, Mister Detective. I really loved it.” Kokichi smiles at him. Shuichi returns one that reminds Kokichi once again just why he fell in love with him so long ago. They kiss, one this time which is not so much fueled by desperate passion as it is by an intimate understanding and a deep care. Slowly their bodies drift away.

 

“Suddenly I can barely stay awake.” Shuichi admits, blinking his tired eyes.

 

Kokichi giggles because he knows the feeling too well. “Tell me about it. Let’s get cleaned up and then Shumai can give me my cuddles I like and also deserve.”

 

He hears the other laughing at the comment as he reaches for the shower head. Kokichi first washes all the cum off the both of them. That was the best thing about playing with Shuichi in the shower - no real need for clean-up.

 

Remaining face-to-face, the couple finishes washing up. They don’t talk much with the exhaustion quickly setting in, but they quietly exchange admirable glances and tiny murmurs of appreciation. They each do their own hair because it’s just easier, before rubbing themselves down with soap again. One last rinse, and it’s time for bed.

 

“I really meant everything I said earlier, you know.” Shuichi tells him softly as they dry off in the next room. Kokichi starts to blush, halfway through rubbing his legs down with a towel. He gently pats the chafed area of his inner thighs and balls, instead of brushing it against the skin like usual.

 

“...I know.” He says for the second time that day. Kokichi feels a few throbs of guilt in his chest for the fact that Shuichi has to constantly remind him that he’s loved. _I’m such a nuisance. But I’m so fucking lucky to have you._

 

Kokichi stands and turns, glancing at the man behind him. Shuichi’s wearing nothing but the towel on his hips but in that moment, he sees something else. He sees his soulmate in a white tux. Standing tall and gorgeous at the end of the aisle. For him.

 

“Kokichi? Are you okay?” Shuichi’s voice is riddled with concern as he realizes Kokichi is staring at him with this intense look. Kokichi coughs, snapping himself from the daydream. _Not to worry Shuichi, I’m just fantasizing about our future wedding, that’s all._

 

Yeah right, as if he’d say that.

 

“Believe me, I’m _very_ okay.” Kokichi grins at him, pulling his man forward for another big kiss. They separate with a happy smack and then go back to putting on their night clothes. “Ooh! Shumai picked my favorite sweater!” The shorter gasps as he realizes this, slipping it right on. “You know too much about me, I might have to get you assassinated.”

 

“Well, alright then, I guess that’s a fair enough reason.” Shuichi smiles down at the other, feeling his own face growing warm at the sight. Kokichi always looks so adorable in big sweaters like that one, so really, Shuichi secretly has a ulterior motive there. There was no harm in picking out cute things on purpose.

 

Hand-in-hand, they walk back to the bedroom. Shuichi fetches their pillows and makes their bed as loosely as possible. The room is incredibly dark without anything set up, but neither of them could give a shit. Kokichi sighs loudly as he sinks his back into the soft and familiar mattress. This was Shuichi’s bed from his old apartment. They had made a lot of memories on this thing, confessions, kisses and cuddles. But speaking of which…

 

“Hey… where are you going?” Kokichi mumbles as he sees only the dark shadow of Shuichi’s figure walking away, the edges of his silhouette lit from the window nearby. “I’ll be right back,” is the only answer he gets. Kokichi wants to start whining and bitching since he’s so needy this time of night, but he’s feeling too tired to even begin.

 

Luckily though, Shuichi returns quickly. He’s holding a small tub of… something in his hand. Kokichi doesn’t get what it is until he comes closer. “Open your legs for me? Last time, I promise.”

 

The leader just smiles and obliges. Shuichi picks up some of the product on his fingers, which Kokichi now realizes is zinc oxide cream. The perfect solution for treating chafing and anything similar. A familiar hand dips down his pants and gently applies the cream all over his inner thighs. Kokichi exhales slowly. He knows by the morning, this will have helped a lot.

 

“Thanks lovebug...” Kokichi giggles breathlessly. He doesn’t use nicknames like that often, so he watches Shuichi blink with surprise before breaking out into a smile.

 

“Of course,” He replies, setting the cream to the side. Finally, he joins the other in bed, positioning himself to be the big spoon as Kokichi squirms up against him. Shuichi swears that every night they do this, Kokichi rubs his ass against him on purpose. He lets out a tight groan as he feels it again this time. “God I’m so tired.”

 

“I’m just happy I finally got…” Kokichi cuts himself off with a big yawn, “...my Shuichi cuddles. Hey, you know what I’m doing first thing tomorrow?”

 

“What’s that?” Shuichi asks, letting his eyes slip shut as he breathes in the scent of their shampoo.

 

“Chucking that terrible pair of underwear right in the fucking trash. Pants too.”

 

Shuichi laughs and kisses his partner’s neck, tickling him. “Ah, right, that’s our first priority. Let’s get some sleep for now, we deserve it.”

 

“Yessir, Mister Detective. Nighty-night.”

 

“Kokichi… I love you.”

 

“...I love you too.”

 

And Kokichi feels nothing but warmth.


End file.
